The Power He Knows Not
by charmedbaby21894
Summary: What if Harry has been manipulated all his life to be what he is today? In order to take hold of his destiny, Harry must first harness the power he knows not. He must also find out who is truly his friend and who wishes to do him harm. HHr, NL, Weasley/Dumbledore bashing. Starts in mid-July after OotP
1. The Power He Knows Not

The Power He Knows Not

The smallest member of number four Privet Drive sighed as he watched the sun set from his barred window. His Uncle Vernon had reattached them before Harry had returned home from school. His messy head of dark hair rested against the window as he curled into himself. At 5'4'' and 100 pounds, the tiny teenager felt his body weaken from lack of food and the bruises his uncle had left him with after their return to the house. He had been summarily locked in the room with his owl, Hedwig, and the door was locked unless he was being allowed out for chores

The stress from the nightmares of his godfather's death and the fight in the Ministry were taking their toll on the already weakened boy. Not eating, though something he was used to, was not helping his body or his mind in the slightest. Harry Potter sighed once more before falling into bed and closing his eyes. He counted backwards from 100 and had barely made it to 50 before his exhausted body took over and demanded sleep.

Several hours later, Harry was awoken by a slight _pop _coming from the corner of his room. He was up in a flash with his holly wand pointed at the intruder. Said intruder slowly raised its hands and smiled. The lights in his room flicked on and Harry found himself face to face with someone straight out of the world he had been denied contact with all summer.

"Griphook? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes and putting his wand down.

"I'm surprised that you remember who I am Mr. Potter," the goblin answered before seating himself in a chair.

"Of course I remember you, sir. You were the first one to take me to my vault in Gringotts," the teenage wizard replied, wrapping his arms around his knees and smiling slightly at the shorter man. Yes, man. He didn't see a difference outside of the man's 'race'.

"Well then, some matters have recently come to our attention that have made us question certain dealings in regards to your accounts, Mr. Potter. And as the head of your family vaults, I was sent to discuss these matters with you. Why have you not responded to any of the letters that have been sent to you this summer?" he asked, watching Harry. He noticed the teenage wizard adopt a face of confusion as he looked towards the window where the bars meant that no owl could get in or out. Interesting.

"What letters, sir? I haven't gotten any letters this summer. From anyone," the young wizard muttered, a sense of depression over his exclusion from the Wizarding World washing over him as he ran a hand through his hair and looked the goblin in the eyes. Eyes that were narrowed as rage shuddered through Griphook's body.

"That is quite peculiar, Mr. Potter, as we have sent you at least five letters in regards to your inheritance and the Will of Mr. Sirius Black. We finally gave in and did a will reading for all of other parties involved, not counting the portion dedicated to you of course. Mr. Dumbledore attempted to have this suppressed but even he could not override the law as it stands in regards to the head of an Ancient and Noble house," the goblin stated and peered at Harry.

At the mention of his precious godfather, Harry closed his eyes as an undeniable wave of sadness washed over him and caused Griphook to take in a sharp breath, his Goblin magic allowing him to see something rather interesting about the young man in front of him.

"Mr. Potter! I am going to need you to come with me right now. We need to investigate a few matters and my office is the best place to do it. Your bird is welcome to join us but we must go now," he said.

Harry nodded immediately and climbed out of bed. He pulled his worn trainers on and shuffled sluggishly over to where Griphook now stood. Harry took the offered hand and the two disappeared with a faint '_pop'_. The wards placed over the Dursley residence never registered so much as a disturbance.

The two magical beings reappeared in a grand office in Gringotts. Harry stumbled slightly, his weakened physical state throwing his balance off greatly. Griphook frowned and lead his client to a soft chair in front of his desk. He snapped his fingers and a tray of food appeared in front of Harry. The skinny boy smiled his gratitude at the goblin and began to slowly devour the food and milk in front of him.

"As you did not get our original letter in regards to the will of Mr. Black, nor were you able to attend the hearing, I shall start with that before moving on to your parent's will and your inheritances, along with a certain problem that has arisen," Griphook said as he shuffled papers around on his desk. He opened up a red folder and began to read off the page in front of him.

"_This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. To the Weasley family, I leave 500,000 galleons to not be returned. Use it to buy a house that suits you. To Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, I leave every non-tainted book in the Black library, my cottage outside of Glasgow, and 250,000 galleons. To Fred and George Weasley, I leave 100,000 galleons and all the books of pranks the Marauders pulled while__at Hogwarts. To my favorite niece Nymphadora Tonks (I can now finally call you that without fear of retribution), I leave 200,000 galleons and reinstatement to the Black family. To Remus Lupin, my old friend and the last of the Marauders, I leave 600,000 galleons, 12 Grimmauld Place, and the order to watch over our cub and to protect him. To my godson Harry James Potter, I leave everything else and the mantle of Lord Black. I claim him as my heir and legacy." _Griphook read. Harry looked close to tears again, curling in on himself as he heard the words. The goblin studied the wizard closely.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware that there are a number of spells and charms placed on you. Including one that inhibits your magical core and one that causes crippling sadness when the name Sirius Black is mentioned? You are also in possession of a Horcrux which resides in your scar," he said carefully, leaning back and folding the arms across the front of his muscular body. The Goblin proceeded to explain to Harry exactly what a Horcrux was and the implications it held. The way Harry stared at him was a sufficient answer.

"So that is how that bastard Tom Riddle was able to implant that vision in my head. And who in their right mind would cast a spell like that on me?" Harry raged. Griphook grimaced and stood, walking to Harry's side.

"Mr. Potter, if you have no objections, I can remove every bind placed upon you and remove that horrible piece of soul that has attached itself to you," he said politely, standing in front of the wizard. Harry nodded.

"Yes, please Griphook. That would be greatly appreciated," the emaciated boy said. The goblin nodded and wrote on a scrap of parchment, sending it off airplane style. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Several moments later, two more goblins entered the room.

"Mr. Potter, this is Director Ragnok, leader of the goblin nation, and his son Gnok. They will perform the needed ritual. Upon the completion of this ritual, we will go over your parent's will and your overall estats, as well as address the other issues that have been brought to our attention," Griphook said and stepped back. Ragnok and Gnok stepped forward.

"In order to release the bindings, we shall perform an ancient ritual that works only on the pure of heart. To complete the release, we will trace your scar with the goblin-made sword that has already chosen you as its owner," Gnok said respectfully. Harry nodded absent-mindedly as Ragnok leaned his chair back. The wizard closed his eyes as the two above him began to chant in their native language. Their hands moved over his body in intricate patterns, causing warm sensations over most of his body.

When the sensations were at their highest, Harry felt the two goblins move and a sharp, cold object being placed against his scar. The sword of Gryffindor began to cut his scar open, causing Harry an enormous amount of pain. Griphook held the struggling wizard down as a scream tore from his throat and a green mist escaped from the curse scar. Harry's sweaty body shut down as his magic was released.

TPHKN

In the mighty castle of Hogwarts, every instrument the Headmaster had monitoring Harry gave off one high-pitched squeal and ceased to work. The Headmaster slept on soundly.

TPHKN

In a secluded house, the Dark Lord screamed as he felt part of his soul die.

A/N: Chapter newly re-added with many thanks to Keitaya, my new Beta


	2. Meet Harry James Potter

Meet Harry James Potter-Black

A/N: Here we get to the second half of Harry's Gringotts journey. I am trying to not make this a cliché story, especially with the plans that I have for it. Also, I do not know the metric system so I will be using what is used in America. Forgive me for not knowing.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Upon discovering that the light was trying to kill him, he closed them and felt around for his glasses. He frowned when he could not find them and decided to sit up once more. As he started this quest, he felt three sets of hands help him.

"Easy does it Mr. Potter. Your body is trying to recover from the ordeal you just went through," the voice of Griphook in his ear allowed Harry to calm down and open his eyes. He was in for his first shock of the day. He could actually see! He blinked and smiled as all the colors in the room appeared sharper and the shapes more easily defined. He then stood and discovered his second major shock.

"Excuse me Director Ragnok, why do you appear…uh…smaller now?" he asked carefully. The three goblins in the room all looked at him with apparent mirth. Gnok answered the confused wizard.

"Young Harry, it appears that the spells placed on you by your magical guardian stunted your growth and development along with your magical core. You are now the size you were meant to be," he said respectfully, gesturing up Harry's body.

"One, what is a magical guardian and who is mine? And two, what changes happened? My body is sore all over but I feel…lighter and powerful," the dark-haired youth asked, resuming his sitting position in the chair. His eyes widened as he took in the dark looks on the faces of his companions.

"You are not aware of your magical guardian? He's been making withdraws from your accounts for the past 14 years. Surely Albus Dumbledore has gotten your permission from the year you turned 11? And didn't your muggle guardians get paid their yearly allowanc for caring for you?" Griphook asked. Harry shook his head and looked at them.

"The Dursleys never spent any money on me for anything. I wear Dudley's old clothes and ate the leftovers on Aunt Petunia's plate," Harry muttered. Gnok shared a look with his father and close advisor before stepping forward.

"If you will allow me Mr. Potter, I would like to look at your memories. Purely to corroborate our suspicions and I will be subtle," he said. The wizard nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Gnok place his hands on either side of his head and relaxed. The memories whizzed by him. Locked in his cupboard after a beating at age 4, starving during the summer at 7, getting his first wand, his first five years at Hogwarts, and all the things he had to face. Griphook and Ragnok were able to share this experience with the young heir to the goblin kingdom. The three goblins looked grim.

"What has happened to you, Mr. Potter, is a shame and a crime. For your Headmaster to know what is happening in the school and yet do nothing about it. To send you back to those muggles year after year when it was obvious that something was not right. To not give you your proper inheritance and title. All these things show the real Headmaster Dumbledore," Director Ragnok stated before gesturing for everyone to resume sitting. More important things had yet to be covered.

"Back to physical changes, what exactly changed about me?" Harry asked, settling himself into the chair again and smiling at the three in front of him. They had already been a great deal more helpful than Dumbledore.

"Well, you have grown approximately 8 inches, putting you at an even 6 feet tall. While not extremely tall, you are no longer a tiny wizard. In regards to weight, you have gone from 103 pounds to 172 pounds, most of which is pure muscle. You now have perfect vision and hearing, meaning you no longer need glasses. You cut quite an impressive figure, Mr. Potter," Griphook told him, a slight smile on his lips. This was more like the savior the prophecy was talking about!

"How long was I out?" the young man asked softly. He ran a hand through his messy hair and rubbed his eyes.

"Roughly 48 hours. It is now the 19th of July," Gnok replied to the amazed wizard. He had been asleep for two days!

"Won't someone have noticed that I am missing? And what happened to my things?" came the questions. Griphook smiled.

"No, young Lord. They have noticed nothing. And your belongings are in the Director's office. You may pick them up as you leave."

"You may want to visit a clothing and robe store to get clothes that fit. A new wand that the Ministry cannot trace should also be on your list. Now, onto your parents will and your inheritance," Director Ragnok stated, leaning back in his chair and allowing Griphook to have the floor once again. The goblin in charge of the Potter accounts began to read.

"_This is the last Will and Testament of James Charles Potter and Lillian Evans Potter. We leave everything to our son, Harry James Potter. In the event that both of us pass, he is to be given to these families in order of availability: _

_Sirius Black_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Andromeda and Ted Tonks_

_Abigail and Michael Peterston _

_Under no circumstances is Harry to be sent to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They are magic-hating muggles and there is no telling what they will do with him._

Harry felt the anger simmering under the surface of his skin. It was rolling through his body and he did not know how to stop it. Suddenly, a pair of dark brown eyes, smoldering with love and concern, popped into his mind. He instantly calmed down and opened his bright green eyes. The goblins watched him with knowing smiles on their faces.

"I want to claim my inheritance. I don't want to ever go back to the Dursley house, Blood wards be damned!" Harry exclaimed, settling back into the chair as the pain of the transformation washed out of his body and a calm settled him.

"Blood wards?" Griphook asked with a puzzled tone.

"Dumbledore said that I had to stay with the Dursley's due to my relation to Aunt Petunia allowing Blood wards to be set up. Everyone was protected that way," Harry replied, his head falling to his chest. He had a feeling about the look in the goblin's eyes.

"Mr. Potter, blood wards to not exist. They also would not keep Tom Riddle out if you even shared one ancestor. This is a common problem in society where most people of pureblood status are related due to inbreeding," Gnok explained calmly. This young wizard had been badly treated by the wizarding society and it was a wonder that the young man was still with them, given the travesties he had been made to endure.

Harry growled low in his throat.

"At least Hermione and the Weasleys are still on my side," he finally said. Griphook cleared his throat.

"Actually Mr. Potter, the Weasleys have been withdrawing great sums of money from your account as well. Ronald and the Weasley parents have accounts set up and having been receiving sums of gold for the past 5 years. There is also a marriage contract that is set to go in effect on your 16th birthday with one Miss. Ginevra Weasley, which is why we here at Gringotts were so eager to get (T)his all settled," he said carefully. Harry finally exploded. His magic lashed out around the room.

The room finally settled down half an hour later and Harry felt himself tire out as the chocolate brown eyes once again settled in his mind and allowed him to relax. Director Ragnok smiled calmly and waved his hand, repairing the room and refreshing Harry's food and drink tray. Harry, discovering his voracious appetite, quickly devoured the food and drink in front of him before repeating his earlier statement.

"I want to claim my inheritance. I need to get away from the Dursleys and I need the finances and resources to do it," he said firmly, looking his account manager in the eye. All three nodded their heads.

"Normally Griphook would handle all things related to your account and your inheritance but you are a special case Mr. Potter. We wanted to make sure that you get everything you are entitled to as well as freed from the spells binding you. In order to access your inheritance, you need only place five drops of blood in the indicated square on this piece of parchment," Director Ragnok stated, beckoning Harry to stand and handing him a dagger and instructing him.

Harry pricked the tip of his index finger and allowed five drops to flood the square on the parchment before stepping back. The prick healed automatically and the dagger was returned to the goblin leader. The parchment glowed golden for several moments before writing appeared. Griphook nodded his head.

"It is just as I thought Mr. Potter. Here is your inheritance," he said, handing the parchment to his client before quietly exiting the room. Harry read what was written

**Harry James Potter**

**Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

**Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black**

**Direct Descendent of Godric Gryffindor**

**Spiritual Heir of Godric Gryffindor**

**Inheritence:**

**12 vaults totaling in 4 billion galleons, 3 million sickles, and 200 million knuts**

**Sword of Gryffindor**

**Potter Manor located in Godric's Hollow**

**Black Villa in Nice, France**

**Godric's Castle in Devonshire**

**Total of 15 other properties across the world**

Harry gasped at the enormity of his wealth hit him. He had major money and could get anywhere he wanted! He would never want for anything in his life. And because of his revelation, he promised that he would use his wealth to help anyone that he could. The money would just sit in his vault collecting dust in any case.

Griphook reentered the room with three boxes and sat them in front of Harry. The latter somehow knew what to do and placed his hand on the lock of the first box. It popped open and in it sat a gorgeous silver ring with the Potter crest (Two Griffins intertwined over a sword) in the middle of a rather large sapphire. He put the ring on and it shrunk to fit. He opened the second box. This one contained the Black ring; gold with the Black crest set into an onyx. This joined the first as he opened the last box. Gryffindor's ring was gorgeous. Set on a golden band with protective runes inscribed around the outside was a large ruby with a roaring lion in the middle. As he put this ring on, the marriage contract on the table burst into flames. Ragnok handed Harry a silver chain.

"Lord Potter-Black-"

"Just Harry, please."

"Harry, friend of the goblin nation, this is a chain that will allow only yourself and those who you wish to, see the rings you own. One must not show their hand too soon," Griphook told him and Harry accepted the chain with a smile and placed all of his rings on it before placing it around his neck. He felt the chain warm slightly before cooling down.

"On to our last business of the day young Harry. The last couple on the list, did you know them by any chance?" Griphook asked as Gnok exited the room. Harry shook his head.

"I just assumed they were friends of my parents and that they were dead," he muttered, looking down at his lap. Director Ragnok cleared his throat.

"You are right in assuming that they are dead but that is all. Your father, Lord James, had a younger sister who was a squib by the name of Abigail. She was several years younger than your father. Your parents died at the age of 24 when Abigail was only 17. She had married a fellow squib named Michael Peterson and the two lived in muggle London. Dumbledore altered her memory so that she would forget all about you and not object to your placement with the Dursleys. This is relevant because they were murdered by Death Eaters approximately two hours before you were brought here.

"Normally this would not concern us but young Abigail was pregnant with twins. The first people on the scene were muggles who managed to safely deliver them; one boy and one girl. As the last of line Potter and with no Peterson's available to take custody of them, you have a choice as to whether or not you take them or you leave them in the muggle system," Ragnok told him, reading off a small scrap of parchment. Harry's eyes went wide and he struggled to comprehend this.

"But I'm only 15! How am I supposed to care for two children?" he asked the goblins in front of him. Gnok entered the room again, this time with a small wizard in tow.

"If you would permit me, Lord Potter-Black, I would like to cast a spell on you to check how old you are," the smaller man asked. Harry nodded and a wand was swirled about his person. The old man handed the resulting parchment to Gnok before bowing and exiting the room. Gnok handed the paper to his father and smiled at Harry.

"According to the spell, Lord Harry James Potter-Black is 16 years, 11 months, and 19 days old. Therefore you are old enough and more than financially capable of taking care of them if you choose but you must decide now," the Director told him. Harry took a deep breath and weighed his options.

"I will adopt them as my own," he said. Griphook nodded his head.

"There is just one problem, Harry. You are soul bonded and have been for many years. In order to adopt the children, you must complete the bond with your intended," he said. And Harry could only picture chocolate brown eyes.

A/N: anyone want to hazard a guess as to what Hermione's reaction is going to be? Also name ideas are welcome! Thank you to my lovely beta Keitaya!


	3. Will you?

Will You?

A/N: Don't expect updates after this weekend to come up this fast! I return to college on Sunday but I wanted to get at least through the first few weeks with Harry.  
_

Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked the leader of the goblin nation directly in the eye and smiled. He knew what needed to be done and he even had a plan on how to go about doing it.

"It's Hermione isn't it, sir?" he asked, fiddling with the chain around his neck. The three goblins shared a look and nodded together at Harry. Said wizard smiled and relaxed before thinking his plan through.

"And she has to be what to me? Wife, fiancée, girlfriend? In order for me to adopt them," Harry asked the three standing in front of him. Said goblins conversed for a moment in their mother tongue before Director Ragnok turned to Harry.

"In the magical world, young Harry, a soul bond between two individuals is recognized as a marriage. You have been married since Halloween of your 1st year at school. In order to claim the children, you must both acknowledge the bond and she must wear a token of your house," he explained to the unusually calm wizard. Normally when a person is told that they are legally married, they freak out and demand that the marriage be broken. They had yet to discover that Harry James Potter-Black rarely did what any normal wizard would.

"I'm assuming you mean a ring. Do I have any of those in my vault?" Harry asked politely as his plan finally came together. For once in his life, he was going to plan something before doing it. Too many times had things gone wrong when a simple five minute stop to make a solid plan or even a tentative outline would have saved him time and trouble. Not to mention that people would still be alive. Cedric. Sirius. Harry stopped for a moment. He still felt sadness but it did not threaten to overwhelm him. He guessed that the spell stopping the grieving process had truly been lifted. And he felt anger towards the caster. Who was Dumbledore to deny him the right to grieve in a healthy manner? Griphook interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry, might I suggest the ring that your father presented your mother? It has been passed down from generation to generation and has many protections on it that I believe you and Mrs. Potter will find extremely helpful in your quest to fulfill your destiny," he said carefully, not wanting to upset the young wizard. Harry nodded with a smile on his face. Griphook exited the room.

"So Harry, how do you plan on getting your bonded here in time to claim the young ones?" Gnok asked. He was very interested to hear what the wizard had to say. After all, there was a limit on how long they could take before filing the appropriate paperwork. The dark haired youth just smiled and sat straight up in his chair.

"Dobby!" he called out. Not even five seconds later, a _pop _sounded and a small creature with tennis ball eyes, floppy ears, and an excess of energy appeared. Dobby the house elf was wearing the oddest assortment of clothing ever seen on one of his kind. This including a Hogwarts tea towel, three pairs of socks of varying length, a dark red checkered bandana around his neck, and four hats on his head of differing styles. The goblins stifled a laugh.

"The great Harry Potter sir calls for Dobby?" the creature asked, jumping up and down around the seated wizard. Harry smiled indulgently and nodded. He had a very important mission.

"I have a very important task for you Dobby. But first, are you still a free elf?" he asked in a serious tone of voice. Dobby's eyes widened more.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is still free and would love to be Harry Potter sir's elf. In fact sir, if Harry Potter sir needs another elf, Winky is still most depressed over being given clothing," he replied, jumping around once more. Griphook entered the room at this point and tilted his head slightly, looking curiously at the creature in front of him.

"Here are the rings Harry," he said, handing over a delicate looking dark blue box. Harry nodded his thanks before calling for Winky.

"The gweat Hawwy Pottew callzz for Winky?" she slurred, a bottle of butterbeer in her hand. Dobby scowled and banished the bottle from her grip.

"How do I contract you," Harry asked the male elf. Dobby's expression turned to pure joy and Winky seemed to sober up with the knowledge that Harry wanted her even though she thought she was a bad elf.

"Harry Potter, your Lordship sir, all yous needs to do is claim Dobby and Winky," Dobby said, standing beside the female elf and smiling at the wizard. Harry cleared his throat nervously and fingered his wand.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, claim Dobby and Winky as my house elves. I promise to take care of their needs and to never abuse them. And to also pay them one galleon per month," he stated. Dobby and Winky were not paying attention and therefore did protest the payment. A golden light surrounded Harry and his two elves as the bond became recognized in the magical world. The two elves seemed to stand straighter.

"Right, first things first. Dobby, I need you to go to Hermione and tell her that I need her. It is imperative that she be here soon. Winky, I need you to get my things out of Ragnok's office and then go to the cottage that I now own outside of London and make it habitable. I'm talking a place with room for myself, Hermione, our children, and you and Dobby. That means you and Dobby need a room. Don't bother with furnishing them as we are to go shopping _**together **_after I take care of things here," he ordered. Seconds later, the two elves were gone and Harry looked at the rings in the box. He smiled a full on beaming smile and stood to greet his bride (not that she knew this yet).

Meanwhile, in Crawley, Hermione Jane Granger sat curled up on her bed with Crookshanks and a book. Her parents had pretty much ignored her over the summer and she knew that her magical ability was the reason why. They simply could not understand what was going on with their daughter and they had neither incentive nor inclination to try. She had been told that this was the last summer she was to spend with them and having received minimal love and attention from them for most of her life, the bookworm was not surprised and was already packed to leave. She knew that the Weasley matriarch would allow her to spend her next summer there even though she loathed Ronald and his lack of manners.

She sighed heavily and rubbed Crookshanks behind his ears, making him purr slightly as images of brilliant green eyes invaded her mind. She couldn't help but miss her best friend and not-so-secret crush. She had stayed by Harry's side through everything, even when things looked bad for the teen. She felt empathy for his situation with the Dursleys and had suspicions about why Dumbledore would send him back there every summer when there was well documented abuse going on. Hermione angrily threw her book on the bed and began to pace. Hearing a familiar pop, she turned on the spot and pointed her oak wand at the intruder. She stared into the tennis ball eyes of Dobby the House Elf and smiled before flinging her arms around him in a much needed hug.

"Dobby! Is Harry alright?" Hermione asked anxiously, squeezing the elf once more before letting go and stepping back. Dobby stared at her, a blush covering his cheeks before he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Master Harry sir requests the presence of his Grangey right away! It is most important and Dobby needs to bring Grangey back right away!" he said, puffing his chest out proudly. Oddly, it did not bother Hermione to be called Harry's 'Grangey', nor did it bother her that he seemingly owned a house elf. She nodded her understanding and swept her eyes across her room.

"Can you pack the rest my things for me Dobby? I won't be coming back here again," she asked, a tinge of sadness coloring her voice. The elf nodded enthusiastically and snapped his fingers. All of Hermione's belongings, along with her cat, were transported to the cottage that Winky was currently working on. She left a note for Mr. and Mrs. Granger before taking Dobby's hand. One more _pop _and the pair was gone.

Harry was pacing anxiously in front of Griphook's desk as he waited on the return of Dobby with Hermione. He knew it was not a question of if, but one of when they would arrive. He also knew that he had a lot of explaining to do once his love showed up. Winky popped in and curtseyed slightly, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Master Harry sir, your cottage is being clean. Master sir's Grangey's things have been put in a room," she told him, wringing her hands together. Harry smiled kindly at her and knelt down in front of her. His new height made it slightly awkward for him to get down to her level but he made a valiant effort.

"Winky, please just call me Harry. I am not your master, I am your friend," he told her. The small elf burst into tears and clung to Harry.

"But Winky is a bad elf! Master Barty had to give her clothes!" she wailed. Harry, though slightly panicked at what was happening, patted her awkwardly on the head.

"Winky is a good elf. That is why I hired you. I think you will be a brave and loyal addition to House Potter," he told her. Her tears slowed and she allowed Harry to stand just in time for another popping sound. Harry spun on the spot only to be attacked by a bushy-haired brown blur. Hermione had arrived.

Harry's bond mate didn't take a moment to look properly at him before launching herself like a heat-seeking missile at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried out in relief that he was indeed ok. Several moments later, when her cheeks were properly reddened from embarrassment, she stepped back and took in a sharp breath.

"Harry James Potter! What happened to you?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him in that oh-so-familiar way. Harry grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He proceeded to explain everything that he had learned in the past two days.

Fifteen minutes of expletives and threats later, Hermione was calming down. She looked at Harry appraisingly and her inner-self cooed. Merlin, the man was sexy! Harry smiled at her in a secret way and shared a look with Griphook, Gnok, and Ragnok. He walked forward and placed his hands on Hermione's hips. He smiled down at her and leaned in. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips came closer and closer. Ever the impatient one, Hermione leaned up and pressed her lips against his. They both internally sighed as their bond (not that Hermione knew that they were bonded yet) completed.

Bright gold and silver lights swirled around the couple as two souls became one. Harry knew what would come of this union and was unsurprised he heard Hermione's inner monologue on kissing him.

"_OH MY MERLIN! HE'S THE BEST KISSER!" _was one of the more tame thoughts that ran through her head. Harry decided to test this connection and brushed her mind with his softly. Her answering sledgehammer assault meant that she knew more than well what was going on and that he would definitely be hearing about this later.

"So, Potter, where is my ring. I demand one right this instant. And you are aware that we are going to need to make a shopping trip. Those clothes you are unsuitable for a Lord of your status. Children also require many things, especially in their newborn years where they are totally dependent upon their caretakers for everything," Hermione told him. Harry nodded his head and plucked the ring box from Griphook's waiting hand. He got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you have been by my side since taking on the troll in our first year. From demented possessions to riddles to basilisks to dementors and runaway godfathers. Having a soul bond means that two people are essentially made for each other; I was made to be yours, Hermione, and this ring symbolizes the eternal love that I feel for you. Should you choose to accept it of course. Will you marry me?" Harry proposed, holding the box open. Inside was a silver band with runes etched on the outside and an emerald in the middle surrounded on either side by small diamonds. Hermione smiled and nodded through her tears of joy. Harry stood and put the ring on her finger, watching as it sized itself to fit. He placed the matching ring on his own finger and smiled as a bright light flashed, sealing the two together.

Turning to Griphook, he clasped Hermione's hand. The two practically glowed with health, energy, and magic.

"We're ready. We want to adopt the children. They don't need to go to an orphanage when we are perfectly capable and willing to love them. I've always wanted children and now is the perfect opportunity," Hermione said wistfully. Harry nodded his head.

"Excellent. We shall start on the paperwork. It will be a few hours before you can go and pick them up. Might I suggest taking a small shopping trip? After all, the Lord and Lady of two ancient houses need wardrobes to match! You will also need supplies for the infants," Griphook stated, rifling around on his desk for something.

"Oh Griphook, sir! Is there any way we can get something similar to a Muggle debit card? That way, we won't need to carry endless amounts of gold around with us," Hermione asked, a slight frown gracing her face. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We had anticipated this request, Lady Potter-Black. We have a card here for each of you. All it needs is your signature," Griphook replied, handing them each a shiny black card. Hermione glared at him.

"Just Hermione if you will. I'm just Hermione," she stated. The newly bonded pair signed their cards and left, Hermione already composing lists of what they needed to do and how to best go about doing it.

"Those two are going to change the world," the leader of the goblin nation mused. His son and close advisor nodded. Indeed.

A/N: Here is the third chapter. I have already started on the fourth one. I hope you enjoy it and leave me a review! Props to my wonderful Beta Keitaya!


	4. Preparations and Arrivals

Preparations and Arrivals

A/N: Well, I go back to school tomorrow so I'm trying to get as many updates in as possible. I hope you enjoy meeting the twins for the first time and Harry's exploits in shopping with Hermione. Also let me clarify something about the Goblins. When Harry entered the bank, every goblin there was able to tell the enchantments placed on him. Griphook called in the back-up to make sure he was correct before attempting such a dangerous thing.

Harry and Hermione Potter-Black left Gringotts, their heads down and hands intertwined. Their first stop was, of course, Madam Malkins for new robes. While knowing that most of their free time would be spent, not in robes, but in muggle clothing, both knew that new robes were a necessity. The robes that both teenagers already had would never do. They needed robes that actually fit them.

Upon entering the shop, the two had a quiet word with the Madam about their purchases being kept under the radar. She nodded her consent and began to measure Hermione while Harry dictated what they needed.

"We will need five sets of Hogwarts school robes. Both of us are in Gryffindor but I ask that you also add the Potter and Black crests above the house crest. This is one way to ensure that the purebloods and professors at our school know Hermione's new status. The ring on her finger will ensure the rest know. We also need professional dress robes on the off chance that we are needed in the Wizengamout. One set of these will do I think. I require a set of dress robes. Hermione says that emerald green suites my eyes so that color is the one I choose. Three sets of day robes are also in order, with darker colors for myself and lighter for my wife. All should have the Potter and Black Crests. Please," Harry added as Hermione's rebuke ran through his mind. Madam Griselda Malkins nodded as she wrote down the order and the measurements.

"Where shall these be delivered, Lord Potter-Black? Oh, and the total is 200 galleons and 15 sickles," she asked, intent on getting this order correct. This would be a major influx of income for the store. Hermione and Harry shared a look.

"_Dobby will be the better option. Winky will be needed to continue setting the house up," _Hermione said. Harry nodded and took his wife's hand.

"Our house elf Dobby will be by to gather them once they are finished. He will bring you the correct amount of money for the purchases," he told her, smiling slightly and then awkwardly rubbing his neck at her blush. He felt Hermione prickle beside him and sent waves of his love through the bond. The two exited the shop and walked down the street of Diagon Alley.

"Where to my love?" Harry asked Hermione, smiling as she pressed herself closer to him.

"We need to visit that wand shop that Gnok told us about and we need baby things and normal clothing. I suggest visiting the wand shop first and then going to get the other things from London," Hermione said, ever the one to keep everything organized. Harry nodded his agreement before straightening up. The two took a left turn and then two rights, ending up in an alley adjacent to a strange looking building. There was no sign out front and the lights were off inside. The two shared a look and walked inside.

The inside was a site better than the outside. A wizened old woman sat in front of the counter and smiled at them. She beckoned them closer and the two obliged her. They felt no danger from this woman and indeed could feel power charging them up from the inside out.

"Lord and Lady Potter, welcome to my shop. We must hurry. You are in need of new wands and I shall be the one to make them for you. Reach into this box and feel with your magic for that which feels right to you," the old woman said, lifting the lid off a metal box and inviting the two to reach in. Harry and Hermione reached into their core and let their magic run down their hands. They rummaged through the box for several moments. Both felt an inexplicable draw to a certain type of wood. They drew the 'blanks' out of the box and handed them over. Harry's wand was made of black walnut with ancient runes carved around it. Hermione's was of a dark cherry wood with similar runes etched on it.

The married couple was instructed to reach into a box of wand cores. Again, the magic ran down their arms and into their hands. This took more time than with the wands and both teens were beginning to feel the faintest slithering of doubt in their minds when an electric charge seemed to shock them. They brought their hands out of the box and smiled. The old woman opened the cubes that contained their cores. Harry pulled out basilisk venom soaked griffin feather and Hermione had a chimaera feather soaked in blood willingly given from a unicorn. Both wands of strength and purity, good for those who are to be leaders. The two shared a secret smile.

Twenty minutes later, the two exited the shop, having paid 100 galleons each for the custom wands and enchanted holsters. Hermione drug Harry out of the Magical Alley upon seeing a mob of red hair. She just knew that she would haul off and hit several of them if allowed within any decent amount of room. Instead, she focused on her new children (she could not get over the fact that she was going to be a mother!) and the two entered downtown London.

Entering the nearest shop catering to infants, the two were greeted by an assistant with a name tag proclaiming her name to be Sally.

"Welcome to Baby Blues! What can I help you with?" she asked in a truly excited voice. Hermione and Harry shared a look, automatically allowing Harry to deal with the bubbly auburn-haired attendant as Hermione was in no state to deal with her.

"My aunt and uncle have recently passed and left us with their two newborn children. They are fraternal twins, one boy and one girl. Right now, we have nothing for them and we have approximately an hour and a half until we are to pick them up from the hospital. Money is no object. Can you help us get the basics?" he asked, using his innocent, wide green eyes on the older woman, making her insides melt as she took in the kind couple before her. She finally nodded and spun on her heel, beckoning them to follow her as she gave each a trolley before going through the store.

"Ok, you're going to need at least 5 or 6 outfits for each of them including socks, pajamas, onesies, and bottoms. We have a variety of colors that you can choose from. After that, we are going to need bottles, formulas, pacifiers, bibs, blankets, at least one crib, a bath, shampoo, wash rags, nappies, wipes, and powder," she said. Sally led them to the clothing section. Harry and Hermione shared a look and mentally decided to split up on the clothing; Harry for his son and Hermione for her daughter.

Ten minutes later, each child had a 10-pack with a variety of onesies, 5 pairs of socks, 4 pairs of pajamas and 6 complete outfits. Their favorite for their son consisted of a light blue onesie with a roaring lion on the front and soft black bottoms. For their daughter, a light green onesie with flowers and dark green bottoms. They silently agreed that this is what they would be dressed in when it came time to take them home. They moved on through the store grabbing colorful binkies, silken blankets, standard bottles, cut bibs, the best quality diapers, wipes, powder, and lotion along with formula and a black bathtub to wash the babies in. As they came upon the bigger things, both shared an excited smile and left Sally with the cart as they wandered around.

Thirty minutes later, the married Potters left the shop with their purchases in hand. In addition to the little things, they had two infant swings, two body carriers, two carseat carriers, a double stroller, a playpen, and two cribs. Both were infinitely glad that most of the boxes were flat as they left the shop. A quick stop in an alley and a call for Winky later saw that their purchases were taken to the cottage to be assembled and thouroughly cleaned before being used. Realizing they had half an hour left before meeting with Griphook again, they quickly entered a muggle clothing store.

Twenty-five minutes later, two tired Potters exited the store in brand new clothing. Harry was now wearing black jeans and a forest green button down shirt. Hermione was in dark blue jeans with a red shirt on. One more stop in the alley for Winky saw the two quickly making their way back to Gringotts. It was almost time to go to the hospital and nerves were quickly building as the two entered the bank. A teller immediately escorted Harry and Hermione to Griphook's office. He was waiting there with two bottles, sans caps, and an older looking gentleman. Harry and Hermione were surprised to discover that this was Strongtooth, the liaison from the goblins that would be handling the adoption. He was to escort them to the hospital.

"Now Harry and Hermione, when we go you will need to bring a carrier for each child as well clothing to put them in. The hospital does not provide these things and it is essential that you appear to be normal to them. They will teach you how to change a diaper and how to feed them from a bottle. Once you have been given the proper paperwork regarding the adoption, Strongtooth will escort you back here where we will initiate a blood adoption," Griphook explained. The two teens shared a look.

"What is a blood adoption and what does it entail?" Harry asked curiously. It sounded like something the ministry would classify as dark.

"Basically, it will change the children down to their very DNA. They will become your children in blood, magic, and in the eyes of the law. All that needs to be done is three drops of each of your blood in these bottles. The potion will then be fed to them and the paper work will automatically be filled out and filed at the ministry. The adoption then becomes a matter of public knowledge," Ragnok told them, handing each a dagger. Each carefully pricked their finger and allowed blood to drop into each bottle. The potion changed from a murky brown to a swirling emerald green and ruby red. Harry and Hermione smiled nervously at each other and took hold of the portkey.

They reappeared in the alley next to London General Hospital. A quick call to Winky ensured that they had both carseats and an outfit. The excited elf popped off to the cottage to prepare for the return of the new family. Entering the building, they were guided to the maternity ward where a receptionist greeted them enthusiastically.

"Harry and Hermione Potter here for the Peterson twins adoption. Mr. Strong is our representative," Hermione told her. Several minutes later they were led to a waiting room. Harry's knee was bouncing nervously and Hermione was twirling a strand of her curly hair around a finger. Several moments passed before a nurse walked out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter? The children are ready for you now. If you'll follow me we will get through the necessary paperwork while you get a crash course on parenting two newborns," she said with an honest smile, guiding the trio back to a room. The walls were painted a cheery yellow color and the carpet was soft. Lying in a crib in the center of the room were two squirming babies. Harry and his wife were entranced by the bundles and reached down to pick them up.

The girl had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Harry smiled and ran a hand down her cheek before looking at the little boy in Hermione's arms. He too had dark brown eyes but his hair was blond and sparser than his sisters. Tears came into his eyes as he made a ferocious promise to protect these two new lives from everyone that wanted to hurt them. The nurse smiled and began instructing them on how to feed and change the babies. They were then dressed and secured in their new carriers as the final paperwork was filled out.

"The only thing left to do is name them," the nurse said. Harry and Hermione mentally conferred before smiling at the nurse.

Twenty minutes later, they were back at Gringotts feeding the children the potion that would make it legally impossible to separate the small family. The little boy finished first with his sister finishing a few seconds later. Harry and Hermione held them as the change overtook their bodies. Their hair darkened several shades while their eyes lightened. Each child had more distinctive facial features and angular brows. The couple looked them over and smiled. Both children now equally resembled their new parents with Hermione's curly dark brown hair and Harry's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Shouldn't he have my eyes since eye color is passed from mother to son?" Hermione asked curiously as she cuddled him close to her chest. The goblins chuckled.

"Magic is a powerful thing. It has a will of its own," came the reply from all three. Harry and Hermione chuckled as they lovingly buckled their children into the carriers. The paperwork on both flashed gold and disappeared. Harry called for Winky to take them home.

Upon arriving and becoming aware of their surroundings, the teenagers gasped. Winky had transported them into the nursery attached to the master bedroom. A mural of a lovely forest with enchanted animals running through it decorated the walls and the carpet was soft and a lovely dark green color. Both cribs were set up against opposite walls, one in green and one in purple. A wardrobe had appeared and was stocked with everything that had been bought that day and a transfigured rocking chair sat in between each crib. The boy's crib had a soft plush dog while the girl's had a wolf. Harry smiled at this tribute to his Marauder heritage and thanked Winky. Dobby popped in and bounced excitedly.

"What be the names for the new Master and Mistress?" he asked, leaning over to peak into the carriers. Hermione chuckled and Harry soon joined in.

"After a long time of deliberation we believe that we have found the perfect names for both. The girl is the older and the Potter family heir. Her name is Jessica Lillian, honoring Hermione's grandmother and my mother. May they both rest in peace," he said smiling lovingly at his daughter.

"And our son's name is Lucas Matthew Potter, after two of Harry's uncles that were killed in the war," Hermione told the elves. Both nodded solemnly and snapped their fingers. The names of the infants appeared in neat script on the ends of their cribs.

The new family settled in to bond and reflect while in Scotland, an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was called once the puppets in the Ministry had discovered the news.

A/N: I thought on the names for a long time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to my lovely beta Keitaya


	5. Feelings

Feelings

A/N: Here is chapter 5.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First class recipient, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Grand Sorcerer was livid. In fact, he was beyond livid and more in the realm of undeniably furious. First, the wards around the Dursley residence had malfunctioned, informing him that the Potter brat had been missing after twenty-four hours of the boy being gone. He had sent Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape to the residence and they discovered that the boy had been locked into his room and not let out. His relatives had not seen or heard from him in three days.

One trip to Gringotts later revealed to Albus that he was locked out of the Potter vault and that the key he had was no longer valid. Upon presenting it to the teller, it set itself on fire and burnt away, singing his precious beard in the process. When he asked for a new key under the pretense of being Harry's magical guardian, the goblin had the audacity to laugh at him and have him escorted from the bank under armed goblin guard. Demanding to see the director of the bank got him nowhere as well. And now, to top it all off, Arthur had contacted him, urging Albus to call an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix because some interesting paperwork had been filed with the ministry. The information shared in that meeting was the cause of his current state.

**Very long Flashback**

"Arthur, what is so important that we had to call this meeting?" the Headmaster asked from his chair in front of the hundred or so witches and wizards in front of him. This group included Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur Weasley, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, and Tonks. Said red haired head of the Weasley family stood and pulled several pieces of parchment from his pocket and enlarged them.

"This afternoon, several things were filed from the director of Gringotts of behalf of Harry. The first being that he has claimed his Lordship titles of Black and Potter-"he started.

"Potter should not be able to claim the Black title. The next person in line by birth is Draco Malfoy," Snape interrupted, a dark look crossing his features. Arthur turned and glared at him.

"Had you let me finish, you would know that Sirius Black named Harry James Potter his heir in magic. Magical heirs overrule blood heirs, especially when said heir is then cast out of the Black family. Due to Harry claiming his Inheritence, the Black family magic passed to him. He automatically gained status as Sirius' son. This title will pass to his second child," Arthur told the group. A gasp went through the group as Snape snorted.

"If the little brat lives that long. He is nothing but a mediocre wizard with an amazing amount of dumb luck at his disposal," he sneered, crossing him arms and daring anyone to contradict him.

"That's the other thing. Adoption records were also filed for Harry. It now appears that he is the guardian for two infants born to distant relations of his. Blood adoption was used and new certificates of birth were filed with the Ministry. Again, this was all done through Gringotts," Arthur replied, a scowl overwhelming his normally pleasant features. Molly stared at him and Dumbledore interrupted.

"That is impossible my dear boy, as blood adoption can only take place when two married people feed the child a potion with their blood in it. As Harry has a marriage contract with young Miss. Weasley to be executed in a matter of weeks, there is no way this can happen. She would have been there in order to sign the papers and perform the ritual," he said, eyes twinkling steadily as he smugly looked on. The look didn't last for long.

As he leaned back, an owl flew into Grimmauld Place and dropped a letter on Molly's head and in front of Albus before turning around and fleeing the building. He had strict instructions to not stay long enough for the letters to be opened. The people he was to deliver to were mental and might go off at any moment. The two opened them, their faces growing deeper and deeper shades of red as the letter continued.

_To_,_

_It has come to our attention that you arranged a marriage contract between Harry J. Potter and Ginevra M. Weasley on the 12 of December in 1981 with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley signing for Ginevra as her Heads of House and Mr. Dumbledore signing for Harry as his Magical Guardian. According to this agreement, money has been taken from Mr. Potter's accounts and transferred to Ronald Weasley, the proposed parents of the bride, and Mr. Albus Dumbledore. This marriage contract has been found to be illegal and invalid as Mr. Potter has now claimed his Inheritence. Mr. Potter was also recently to one Hermione Jane Potter nee Granger. Because the money was withdrawn illegally, Lord and Lady Potter have instructed us at Gringotts to pay the tuition for the remaining Weasley children (Ronald and Ginevra) as they were once thought to be friends. All other things of Monetary and personal value taken from the vaults belonging to Lord Potter will be automatically__returned to him at the conclusion of your reading of this letter. Good day to you._

_Griphook_

_Head of the Potter and Black accounts, Gringotts London Branch_

All the adults in the room looked on gobsmacked as the marriage contracts appeared and then burst the flames. The letters spontaneously combusted, once again singing a certain meddling old man's beard. The silence pervading the room lasted roughly 32.5seconds before someone exploded. Metaphorically of course.

"That's rubbish! Hermione was promised to me if I befriended poor orphan Potter! How can they be _married _with babies? She's mine and he is Ginny's until he has fulfilled his part in the war!" Ronald Weasley shouted, his face matching his hair. Tonks and Remus shared an uncomfortable look as they shielded their minds from the Legillimens in the room. They both knew that this was utter nonsense.

"Why is Ron the only one getting paid?" Ginny wailed, ever the spoiled brat. She had been conditioned from her birth to get Harry Potter. She was supposed to get pregnant with his heir so that she could gain access to the entire Potter gold and the prestige of being married to the Boy-Who-Lived and mother of his child. The entire meeting descended into chaos as Dumbledore _accio_ed the parchment from Arthur, allowing himself and Snape to pour over it for any loopholes that could be exploited. Potter needed to be under his control! The two started to plot.

**End Flashback**

Two weeks later, we find Dumbledore with furious feelings at the situation. He had come to no conclusion concerning forcing Harry back under his thumb. Both had been pouring over the contract for hours and were almost done with it. Suddenly, Dumbledore had a brilliant thought and reread a part. A devious smile came over his face as he called Snape in to discuss his plan.

While Dumbledore was plotting, Harry and Hermione Potter were slowly learning how to be parents to two seemingly powerful infants. At just under 2 weeks old both Lucas and Jessica were showing the signs of having wandless talent. Currently, however, both teens were sitting on the couch waiting to be called for dinner. Upon arriving at the cottage, Winky had immediately taken over the kitchen, insisting that she would do everything the family needed in regards to food and drinks. Dobby had started running errands for his Lord and Lady, wearing his new uniform with pride. Harry and Hermione had insisted on the two creating a uniform for themselves to wear instead of the baggy, torn, and dirty clothing that they had previously worn. The solution was simple; a pair of black trousers with a white shirt for Dobby and a dark blue skirt with a white shirt for Winky. Both shirts contained the crests for both the Black and Potter families. All in all, they were very proud of their uniform.

Harry and Hermione were having a mental discussion about what they were going to do for Harry's 16th birthday. Technically, he would turn 17 but that was one tidbit of information that both Potters agreed to keep in secret, telling no one unless it was absolutely necessary. The guest list was simple and made up mostly by the Potter family. However, Harry had a 'feeling about several people on the list and wanted to explore this further and hopefully come up with an idea about what he was feeling. It would also be a way to gain support for the babies.

Soon, the couple was called in for dinner. All four sat down to a dinner of fried chicken, potatoes, gravy, and a salad. Winky was all about her Master and Mistress eating healthy food. They ate in companionable silence for a few moments before Hermione turned to Harry, a question popping into her mind.

"Love, how are we supposed to care for the children while we are in school? Potions and Defense are going to be problems because of the danger both classes have. Along with that, where are we going to stay? I do not think that the Professors would be happy with us sharing one of the dorm rooms," she stated worriedly. Harry sent a wave of calm to her while he finished chewing his food.

"I have been thinking of that as well Darling. Winky and Dobby will obviously return with us to Hogwarts and I was planning on asking them if they would care for the twins while we are in class. How about it guys?" he turned his pleading green eyes onto his elves. Both smiled at him and gave their utmost assurances that it would be a great honor to help with the babies.

"What about the housing situation?" Hermione asked, worry in her voice. She, along with her husband, had received a letter from Griphook detailing the stink that the Weasleys and Dumbledore had put up in regards to the reparations exacted. To say the least, they had nearly caused quite a mess by nearly pulling wands in the middle of the bank.

"That, my dear, is quite easy. We apply to Professor McGonagall as the Deputy Headmistress and get the living quarters for married couples. They have no right to deny us as we are both emancipated under the laws of the Wizarding world. They can do nothing about the twins either unless they interfere with our studying and classes. Like that would ever happen," Harry explained with a winning smile. Hermione smiled back at him, still amazed that he would love someone like her. Harry gently rebuked her over the bond and then closed his eyes. A few seconds later, one of the babies started crying. Winky looked ready to jump up but the Lord of the house stopped her.

"If you will make me a bottle, I will take care of it," he told her gently. The elf nodded and smiled; she loved seeing him acting like a real father inspite of the trauma he had endured as a child. The tall man got up and strolled into the nursery. He quickly found the source of the crying and gently lifted his son up.

"What's wrong baby boy? Are you hungry? We can't have you waking Jessie up can we?" he cooed softly, sitting in the rocking chair and putting a bib around his neck and a cloth over his shoulder. Winky handed him a warm bottle and he carefully tested it before placing the nipple in his son's mouth. Harry smiled as the tearful green eyes, eyes that somehow mirrored his own, calmed and the baby suckled hungrily. The Boy-Who-Lived continued talking to the baby as he drank before another cry startled him out of his 'Lucas trance'. He barely had time to think about what to do before Hermione was in the room and feeding their daughter from a bottle given to her by Winky. The two shared a smile as they fed, burped, and changed their children.

Instead of returning them to their cribs so that they could finish dinner, Harry and Hermione wanted to keep them close and shower them in love. So they decided to strap them to their chests using a soft blanket and a cushioning charm. They finished their dinner in amiable silence and Dobby went off to gather things for the party that was due to happen two days later. Winky shooed them out of the kitchen to bond as a family while she cleaned the kitchen. Harry and Hermione placed the sleeping babies in infant baskets while they changed into workout clothes. Ever since their final bonding, the two had begun exercising to gain strength and endurance as well as working on their rapidly growing wandless abilities. As they exercised and teased each other, generally enjoying the company and the warmth inside their cottage, a devious plot was beginning to form in Scotland.

A/N: I had to add in the bonding scene and the reason they are so touchy feely with their children will be explained soon. Next up, Neville, Luna, and a few others enter the picture. I'm going to try and find pictures of the twins and their parents. Check my profile to see them. Thanks to Keitaya.


	6. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday to You

A/N: Here is the birthday party that is a cliché of every summer-starting story. This isn't going to be as long as some of the others. There is also a picture of the babies on my profile

The morning of Saturday, July 31st dawned bright and clear. Harry and Hermione were cuddling in their bed, both still in pajamas. They may be married but they were not ready for that step yet. Hermione was most definitely working on it though! Harry heard crying through their modified baby monitor and stretched. He disentangled himself from his wife and stood, calling for Winky to bring him two bottles as a second cry joined the first. The savior of the wizarding world walked into his nursery and smiled through the raucous noise. After living with the babies for two weeks, he had a pretty good idea on who the instigator was.

As it turned out, Lucas was the dominant twin. He was not content to just lie in bed and look around like Jessica was; he constantly wanted attention and Harry had no problem giving it to him. Jessica was the 'shyer' of the two, content to sit back and watch things. She seemed to be a tactile baby, always running her hands over things, which Hermione considered strange for a 2-week old infant. She had grown up babysitting her cousins and she still had in the summer up until she left home. None of the babies had ever done that, however none were Potters and, as Harry tended to prove, nothing was normal when a Potter was involved.

Harry lifted his son out of the crib and balanced him in one arm as he scooped his daughter out. Sitting in the rocking chair at the foot of Jessie's bed, he carefully adjusted them so they were leaning against him sideways and drinking from their bottles. A quick change later and they would be ready for their mummy to dress them. Hermione had insisted that since he let her sleep in during the morning feeding, that she would dress them for the day.

Hermione walked into the room and plucked Luke out of his daddy's arms, cooing to the baby as she burped him. Harry continued to feed Jessie and burped her when she was done. By this time, Luke was dressed in a dark green onesie that had moving balloons on them. He was handed back to his father who rocked him gently while waiting on his wife to finish with their daughter. The females soon joined their male counterparts and Harry smiled at his daughter wearing a black onesie that said "Daddy's little angel" on the front and had angel wings on the back. Harry cuddled his son against his chest and the duo walked out.

"SURPRISE!" was shouted from various corners of the room as a banner with Harry's face on it fell from the roof of their living room. Harry gave a start causing Lucas to whimper. Harry adjusted his hold and shushed the child. Everyone in the room cooed at the sight. And then, they noticed Harry and his amazing growth spurt.

"Harry, mate, what happened to you?" George asked him, several other people nodding in agreement. Hermione smiled at her husband.

"There were several bindings on Harry that were released over the summer. This is what he would have grown to originally if he had proper sleep, nutrition, and a safe environment in his life," she told the gathered people, rocking Jessie slightly. In attendance were Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, and Luna Lovegood. Harry knew that these were the people that he could trust to not put his family in danger. Besides, he had plans for tonight that included several of the people in attendance. If they agreed, that is.

Everyone nodded their head in acceptance and I mean, come on! It was Harry Potter that they were talking about!

Several hours later, after playing games, talking, and much cooing over the babies, Winky brought Harry's cake out. Said raven-brunette stared at it with his jaw hanging open. Winky had made a spectacular chocolate cake in the design of a golden snitch. In the center was both the Potter and Black family crests piped in intricate emerald green and ruby red gel. The amount of detail was astounding! Harry blushed as everyone sang to him and then cut the cake, sharing it among his friends. He even let his children have a small taste. Hermione glared at him playfully, saying that the babies were too young to become sugar addicts. Harry silenced his bride with a quick kiss.

After cake, it was time for presents to be opened. Harry was genuinely excited to open them and bounced into the living area and sat on the couch. Luna was carrying around Jessie who was quite taken with the blonde witch. Lupin was holding Lucas and thinking that he looked like a newborn Harry with Hermione's curls and charming smile. Hermione handed her husband his first gift and the unwrapping process began. From Tonks and Remus, he had gotten his complete books for the next year and a picture album of his parents. The Weasley twins had given him a box of pranks from their shop and copies of certain pages from the journal of the Marauders. Luna had given him several books on wandless magic including a few on using the elements in battle. McGonagall sent him battle transfiguration techniques and Hagrid sent a book on rare magical creatures and one on familiars. Neville gave him books on Herbology and one on pureblood traditions regarding families. Hermione gave him a charmed necklace of a stag, several items of clothes, and books on occulmency. The party continued in full force.

Several hours later, the Weasley twins and Neville's grandmother left the Potter home after making oaths to not reveal its location. Harry and Hermione sat down in the living room and had the four remaining guests sit around them. Jessie was still entranced with her Aunt Luna and Lucas had fallen asleep cuddled against Remus's chest. The old Marauder was certainly in love with the little boy in his arms. Harry and Hermione smiled internally; they knew that Dobby and Winky had gotten good pictures of the party today.

"So there was a reason that we asked you guys to stay after everyone left," Harry started. Now the nerves were kicking in. These 'feelings' were guiding him through the entire process and he knew that they were not the best evidence for the people not in his mind. Hermione felt his nerves and assured him over their bond. Even though Harry had gotten a great deal of help from the release over the summer and being with his bonded, he could still retreat to the scared little boy thrown in the cupboard under the stairs. Hermione bristled internally and started plotting her revenge against the members of Privet Drive. She grabbed Harry's hand and stroked her thumb across it's back.

"You want us to be their godparents, but first you wish to question our beliefs in regards to Dumbledore," Luna told him dreamily, stroking the baby witch's soft cheek. Harry and Hermione stared at her blankly before confirming that this was what they intended. Immediately, Neville took out his wand.

"I, Neville Franklin Longbottom, Heir to House Longbottom, solemnly swear that I will follow Lord Harry James Potter-Black and to uphold the alliance between the three Most Ancient and Noble Houses," he said, a golden light surrounding him. Lupin and Tonks both took vows that they would follow Harry. Luna, however, surprised them all.

"I, Luna Amelia Lovegood, Heiress to House Lovegood, solemnly swear that I will follow Lord Harry James Potter-Black, to uphold the alliance between the three Most Ancient and Noble Houses, and that I will protect Jessica Lillian Potter with all that I have," she said, raising her wand. A golden glow surrounded her.

"Luna, I didn't know that you were next in line for House Lovegood. I thought the Ancient Houses were patriarchal," Neville asked, in awe of his friend. Luna just smiled at him.

"My father took my mother's name when they married. There have only been female Lovegood children for the past 12 generations so the title is equally inheritable," she told him. Harry just looked confused.

"Can you explain the Most Ancient and Noble House thing? I have no idea what you are talking about," he said. Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"When the wizarding world separated from the muggle world, there were eight families that were elected to lead the wizarding world. They were comparable to the present-day Wizengamot. The families involved were Black, Bones, Emrys, Greengrass, Longbottom, Lovegood, Parkinson, and Potter. Each Lord or Lady of the house had one vote on the Wizengamout except for the Potter family, which traditionally held the leadership position and received two votes. Many generations later, it was decided that a lesser council would be made with another eight member families; all of which would be a part of the original council. These families were the Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Malfoy, McNair, Nott, Weasley, and Zabini. Over time, most of these houses became dark and began to preach blood purity. Indeed, the Weasley family also has it's root in the dark at some points which is how they lost their fortune. They only became a light family four generations ago," she told them all. Neville nodded his approval.

Harry thought about this and filed the information away for a later time when he could discuss it with his wife. He had a plan in mind but needed her skills and talents to make it work. But back to their original intentions.

"Mione and I would like Luna and Neville to be the godparents for Jessica. She seems quite taken with the pair of you already," Harry said, smiling at the shy wizard. He puffed his chest out at the important responsibility and completed the ritual that would make the obligation legal and binding. The duo then turned to Remus and Tonks, asking them to be the godparents for Lucas. The two smiled and Remus had tears in his eyes as they completed the vows. Harry smiled at them and hugged them before they returned their godson and apparated away.

Hermione and Harry asked their two friends to give them a few moments to tend to the babies before they started talking. Luna and Neville agreed to this request and the married couple fed, changed, bathed, and soothed their children to sleep in about twenty minutes. Walking back out, they resumed their earlier seating arrangement. Time to get down to business as the situation was explained to the two pureblooded children. Neville was livid; he knew what core binding could do when not released properly. Harry then shyly explained his feelings about needing to talk to them and Luna gave a knowing grin.

She grabbed Neville's hand, causing the young man in question to blush, before reaching out and grabbing Harry's hand. She forced Neville to take Hermione's and a small tremor ran through the cottage. Then another. And then another. Lights of yellow, green, red, and blue swirled around the four and entered each teenager. A bright golden thread connected all four before they passed out on the floor, the wards alerting Winky and Dobby that something was wrong.

TPHKN

In Scotland, all the swirling instruments in the Headmaster's office exploded.

TPHKN

In a manor in England, a certain Dark Lord screamed as a golden light invaded his being, leaving him passed out on the floor of a meeting.

A/N: Here is the newest chapter! The next should be up in about a week. Also, check my profile for a picture of the twins! Thanks to Keitaya, my beta!


	7. Awakenings

Awakening

A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story. I'm finally home for breaks.

When Harry awoke, the first thing he was aware of was a pounding in his head and the fact that he was face-down on a hard floor. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to regain his senses. He reflexively squeezed his hands and was momentarily surprised when he received two responses. He tried to open his eyes and had to repeat this several times before he could open them fully. The dark haired youth looked around. Neville, Luna, and Hermione were in the same state that he was, passed out on the floor with their eyes closed and groaning. He felt a rush of affection for all of them that startled him greatly. All four eventually sat up.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called, rubbing his head softly. The two elves came running in the room, each carrying a twin. Harry rested back against a chair and accepted them before putting in his request.

"Can you bring us each a headache potion, Winky? And Dobby, I would appreciate it if you would go and fetch Griphook from the bank. Tell him we need the inheritance test done on all four of us," he asked. The two wide-eyed elves nodded and popped out to do their tasks.

"Why did you request an inheritance test, Harry?" Neville asked, managing to sit up and look around. He too felt a rush of affection towards the people in the room and he automatically reached for his Goddaughter. Harry didn't stop him as he cuddled the soft infant against his chest. Luna smiled at him as Winky returned and handed each teen a magenta colored potion and a bar of Honeyduke's finest chocolate. They each thanked her graciously, causing her to smile and curtsey before returning to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"I have a feeling," Harry mumbled, kissing the top of his son's head and stroking his stomach gently, feeling the baby squirm anxiously. He wondered if Luke could feel that something was wrong in the room. He felt the anxious touch of his wife over their bond and smiled as he gave her full access to his mind. She moved closer to him and put a lion-shaped binky in the baby's mouth.

"You and these feelings," Hermione muttered good-naturedly. Harry smiled and adjusted his son so he could wrap an arm around her as the Elvin potion kicked in and his head stopped throbbing. He chanced a glance to Neville where he saw Jessica contentedly rubbing her hands over his face. Luna was leaning against him and smiling dreamily. Two simultaneous pops sounded and the four teens looked up to see Griphook and Dobby, both looking serious. In their hands they held the required parchment and dagger.

"Ah young Harry, how did I know you were behind this?" Griphook asked casually, making his way over to stand next to the table.

"Because my elf asked you for this meeting," Harry replied, smiling brightly when the goblin looked at him with one bushy brow raised. Griphook sighed and placed the items on the table.

"If all of you would sit on the couch, I will explain the procedure used to access one's inheritance," he told them, ushering them onto the couch to sit. Neville and Harry ended up in the middle, cuddling with the babies with the girls on the outside holding their hands. When Hermione noticed this, her eyebrow shot up. She had no idea that Neville and Luna were dating! She would totally need to gossip with Luna after this! She turned her attention to the goblin.

"Now, each of you will prick a finger and drop 5 drops of blood on the indicated square on the parchment. This will activate the spell that will tell us your family titles. The test that Harry went through showed his entire inheritance while this one will show your family names. Harry, if you will repeat this test. Director Ragnok and I believe we know what has happened here," he instructed, handing them each a knife and a piece of parchment. Harry looked at him quizzically and asked the elves to put the infants in their cribs for a nap.

The group of friends looked at each other and smiled before jabbing their thumbs and allowing only 5 drops to drip onto the square on the parchment. Griphook collected the parchments and jabbed them with one gnarled finger before they glowed golden. Griphook looked over them and smiled a deadly smile before handing each teen back their paper. Hermione made a faint choking sound as she began to read.

"Hermione Jane Potter-Black, Lady of the Potter and Black houses, sole heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Emrys, Direct blood relation to Rowena Ravenclaw, Magical heir of the line of Salazar Slytherin," she said, looking faint. How was this possible? She was a first-generation witch…a muggleborn! How could Slytherin choose her for magical heir? Oh yes, she knew what it meant to be a magical heir; she read all about them after Sirius named her husband his heir. Blood of a Potter, magic of Potter and Black. You had to be chosen by the head of the family in order to receive the magic. She motioned to Harry.

"Harry James Potter-Black- Lord of the Potter and Black houses, direct blood relation and magical heir of Godric Gryffindor," he read. No new surprises there. That was one thing he was thankful for! Though, he was interested in things turning out now and he had a faint feeling about what would happen with the other two. Merlin, what was up with these feelings he was having lately?

"Luna Amelia Lovegood- Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood, direct and magical heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw," she read off the paper, that odd little smile still in place, her hand reaching over to play with the sparse hair on Jessie's head. Harry stared at her, thinking that she must have known that this would happen when they all maintained a connection. He needed to talk to her.

"Neville Franklin Longbottom- Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, Direct blood relation of Godric Gryffindor and magical heir of Helga Hufflepuff," he read, looking puzzled.

"Nev, mate, what's with the face?" Harry asked him, twisting his body to look at the teen beside him.

"I'm not the Lord yet. I'm still Heir apparent until Gran passes the title on to me," he said, still staring at the paper. Griphook interjected.

"Upon the discovery that your father is unable to take up the mantle of Lord Longbottom, you should have taken control at age 11. Dumbledore overruled the old laws and made your Grandmother the matron of House Longbottom while he held the proxy seat. Now that you have claimed your inheritance, you are the defacto head of the House and Dumbledore's proxy is taken away," he explained. Only the feeling of Jessica in his arms calmed him from going after the old man and the whole lot of them! Luna ran a hand down his back and massaged his neck.

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked, handing Hermione their son as she reached for him. He leaned back and wrapped an arm around her them as he surveyed Griphook with trust.

"It means, Harry, that the Founders are back," he said, leaving all four teens drop-jawed. He internally laughed at them and then bid them farewell; he needed to make a meeting with the Director and to fix the new accounts.

Several hours later, the teens settled down before dinner. Harry and Hermione were bathing the twins in the bathroom while Luna and Neville were seated on the couch, watching the movie on the Television. Luna was smiling at him in her weird, enchanting way and it was making Neville blush. He felt her small, warm hand on his cheek and turned to face her. As he did this, soft lips brushed his own and he felt a sense of completion wash through him. A fire spread through the united couple and a silver light washed over them. Harry and Hermione exited the room and shared an excited squeal over their bond. A note appeared in flames, informing them of a bond being sealed.

"Well Hermione, It looks like Nev and Luna will be sharing that married dorm with us," Harry chuckled, wrapping an arm around his wife and staring at the two blind-sided teens in front of him. Winky sighed happily and sent off a note to send to the Deputy Head

of Hogwarts.

A/N: Looks like I am going to leave it here. I know it's incredibly short but I've managed to mess my foot up and I am on serious meds. Happy holidays!


	8. Hogwarts Bound

Hogwarts Bound

A/N: Here is the newest chapter. Also, thanks to my new Beta Keitaya, all the chapters in this story have undergone changes and are newly updated! Check them out.

Disclaimer: I only own Jessica, Lucas, and Gnok!

Twelve hours. That was all they had left before the group of four teens and two infants left on the Hogwarts Express. They had received a rather shocked note from McGonagall confirming the fact that they were allowed entrance to the much-forgotten marriage suite. Added shock value was that Neville and Luna would be joining them in an adjoining set of rooms with both couples sharing one living area. Harry sent Dobby over early to begin cleaning the rooms, putting them in order, and setting up a nursery for the babies. During classes where they couldn't be present (Potions, DADA) Winky would watch over the tiny tots in the suite while Dobby continued working for Hogwarts undercover. The little elves were very excited at this prospect.

Harry and Neville were seated in the living room of the cottage, rocking and cooing to an infant each. Neville and Luna were both permanent guests of the Potter residence until school started while wards were being built around their own homes. The Madam Longbottom was not happy to hear that her grandson was married already and had taken control as Lord of House Longbottom. Not only that, but Hermione, Luna, and Neville had changed since the night when their inheritance was unlocked.

Luna had grown from a willowy girl of 5'1 to a blossoming teenager at 5'6. Her hair lengthened slightly and had lightened to an almost silver color. Her eyes were still large and luminously blue and seemed to be otherworldly. She retained a sense of grace and poise when she moved that entranced everyone (Read: Neville) when she walked anywhere.

Neville too had shot up to be 6 feet even. His hair darkened to a rich brown and he lost most of his lingering baby fat. He was still getting used to the additional 5 inches in height and the muscles that seemed to come along with them. He was still oh-so gentle with his plants and with his goddaughter. And Luna; he was always gentle with his little moonbeam.

Hermione had made the most drastic change of them all. She grew an additional three inches, putting her at 5'8 to Harry's 6 feet even. Her hair lengthened out, growing slightly curly and reaching just past her shoulders. Her eyes went from a dullish brown color and a swirling mix of honey, allowing Harry to get lost in them easily. She too gained enormous amounts of grace while maintaining her quick wit and charm.

All three had aged like Harry had and were now a solid year older than they had been. None of them knew why this was but they weren't going to argue when Luna was now 16, the boys 17, and Hermione nearly 18.

Harry experienced nothing new, but that didn't bother him. Instead, he began training physically. The first week and a half of running around the perimeter of the property (4 miles) made him and his friends sick. Now, 4 weeks after the beginning of the training, they were able to run the full 4 miles and even lift weights and do basic things such as push-ups and pull-ups. Hermione had called her cousin Phil, a personal trainer, and had asked him to come up with a routine for them. It began at 6am and lasted for 90 minutes each morning.

Afterwards, they all retired to the cottage to shower and eat a healthy breakfast before working on their increased magic skills. Luna tutored in potions and arithmancy, Hermione in Transfiguration and Charms, Neville in Herbology and Wizarding Etiquette, and Harry in offense and defense. They took a brief break around 1 for a quick baby cuddle and some lunch before jumping right back in until 6. At this time, they were free to do their own studying and ate dinner at their own leisure. Harry and Hermione would bathe the twins and do their night time feeding and dressing them in pajamas. The small extended family would go into the living room and play or watch movies until the babies went to bed around 9. They would then shower themselves and do some work on Occulmency until 11 before going to bed and getting up and doing it all over again the next day.

Currently, the teens were all sitting in the living room, sipping on butterbeer and nibbling on sugar cookies while contemplating what lay before them. They all knew that they were in for a rough few days, especially when confronted by the Weasleys and Malfoy on the train tomorrow. Harry and Hermione refused to hide their children, especially since their adoption was a matter of public record, and as such knew that they would be valuable targets for Death Eaters and those wishing harm on the duo. However, there were certain safety precautions taken that allowed the parents to not worry as much. For one, each baby was equipped with an emergency portkey in the shape of a dragon necklace that would activate if Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Lupin, or Tonks spoke the codeword.

"Well, Dobby has finished cleaning the rooms though he has left them blank so that we can decorate them tomorrow. He and Winky thought about taking the babies over and watching them but I would feel better having them with us. That, however, begs the question of how to transport ourselves tomorrow," Hermione said, absently swirling her hot chocolate in the cup while listening for the cries of her six week old daughter and son. She knew that they would be up soon for a feeding. They ate every 3 hours now and were growing so big.

"I propose that we use the magical carriers that Tonks bought us. The ones that have the spell-proof shield? And then we can just set them back to back on the floor at the far end of the compartment so that when the ferret and the weasel arrive, we can protect them easier and not need to worry about whether or not they are in danger of being hit," Harry replied, popping a biscuit in his mouth. The day after Harry's party, a large parcel had arrived with many new things for the babies that had been overlooked and a few Quidditch and Gryffindor related clothing items. Hermione tilted her head and thought about it. Her friends had no doubt that she was running through 4 or 5 different scenarios for each method they used.

"I agree. But how shall we get ourselves there? All of the books I've read have suggested that travelling by Floo or Apparation is dangerous for children under age 2," the curly haired teenager said with a hint of her former know-it-all self returning. Luna looked at her friends as though they were being stupid.

"Why, we drive of course," she told them happily. Neville just shrugged his agreement, tangling a hand in blond hair massaging the back of his wife's head. He was so glad to have her in his life, especially given that she had also been a great friend.

"Then drive we shall. I have my license and a car from the beginning of this summer," Hermione said happily, the plan coming into place now that decisions had been made. She also had been giving the others lessons but did not trust any of them behind the wheel of her SUV yet. Luna drove on the wrong side of the road, Neville was a nervous driver, and Harry mixed the pedals up most of the time.

"Now that this has been decided, do we know what Dumbledore plans to do about these marriages? Or the Weasley family for that matter?" Neville asked his companions. They all shared a glance and shrugged.

"Griphook and Director Ragnok both said that the paperwork had no loopholes in it. I don't think that they can do anything. And woe-betide them if they so much as lay a finger on my children," Hermione said, a palpable aura around her. The others shared in her feelings but nothing compared to a mother when there is a possible threat to her children.

"Do we plan to keep our founders inheritance a secret?" Luna hastily changed the subject, allowing the dark silver aura to fall away from her friend. They all nodded their heads, claiming that it would be too dangerous to reveal that information without a better plan. Soon after, Winky shooed them all off and into bed. After all, they still had a workout to do in the morning.

The next morning went as it usually would until after the morning workout. Each teen member of the household took a long shower before getting dressed and doing any last minute packing. Hedwig was released to fly on her own as Harry knew she would not like being cramped up in a cage for the several hour long journey from London to Scotland. The last of the babies things were taken to their new nursery by Winky who would be there waiting on them after the feast. Dobby would resume his duties in the kitchen at Hogwarts, although he did not like the fact that he could not wear his new uniform. He had grown quite fond of the pockets. Harry assured him that a secret pocket could be added to the Hogwarts tea towel.

Jessie and Luke were dressed; him in a red and gold Gryffindor onesie with a lion cub on the front and black pants and socks and her in a dark green onesie with flowers and matching pants with light green socks. A bag was packed with nappies, wipes, powder, two different outfit changes, six bottles of formula, four pacifiers, and both stuffed animals by Luna while Neville assisted Hermione in securing the children in their carriers. A blanket with each babies name and their family crests was drawn securely around each child to protect them from any chill they might encounter on the way. They were ready to go by 8. Trunks were placed in the boot of the magically enlarged, dark blue SUV and Hermione climbed into the driver's side. The twins sat directly behind their parents with Neville and Luna in the back. Harry magically locked the cottage and then thought for a moment. He called Dobby over.

"Dobby, can you explain the Fidelis charm to me? I wish to put it on the cottage with you as the secret keeper," he asked. After stumbling over himself in happiness that the Great Harry Potter, sir, wanted him to be a secret keeper, the excited elf guided his master through the process. The two walked over to the vehicle and Harry got into the front. Dobby stood in between the two bucket seats.

"Black Cottage is located at Number 92 Shell Side Drive," he stated before bowing slightly and popping off to Hogwarts. After all, he did have delicious food to prepare.

"Fidelis Charm?" Neville asked, entwining his hand with his wife's. Harry nodded and explained that it was now a viable safe-house as Dobby would never endanger any of their lives, especially Lucas and Jessica's.

"This way, we have a valid safe house if something were to happen. We can also get Winky to pop us over here for a break when we need it," the dark-haired wizard added with a smile. The others nodded in agreement and the group of six was off to Kings Cross.

An hour later, the group arrived and their trunks were loaded onto a trolley. Neville pushed it through the barrier casually with Luna by his side. They would go secure a compartment on the train while Harry and Hermione avoided being seen by the Order members guarding the station by disillusioning the carriers and infants and pulling hats low over their faces. It took several minutes for the couple to find their friends at the back of the train in the very last compartment. Sliding the door closed, Harry and Hermione removed their hands and removed the charms from Luke and Jessica while Luna calmly warded the door to allow them warning when an intruder with bad intentions was coming their way.

By this time, the babies needed a change. Harry and Hermione handled this carefully as they listened to the excited voices outside the door. Neville pulled a book on advanced Herbology out of his bag while Luna edited the latest edition to the Quibbler. After settling the young ones back in their carriers and cleaning their hands with a spell. Harry and Hermione, who had been up late with the babies, cuddled up together and decided to take a short nap.

A few hours later, they were awoken by a loud ding, signaling that someone with ill intent was about to enter. A quick glance to the carriers showed Jessica and Lucas were wide awake but calm. For now. The door opened and Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle were standing there, the former with a smug smirk on his face. He did not seem to register the dangerous aura that the four older occupants exhibited.

"So it's true then. Potty and the mudblood have dirtied the gene pool with their spawn," the blond sneered, glancing in the direction of the two carriers. A whimper sounded from one of the carriers and Harry's green eyes turned cold.

"That's Lord and Lady Potter-Black to you, Malfoy," he spat, wrapping an arm around his wife and fingering his holly wand while she fingered her oak. Draco paled and the smug look disappeared off his face to be replaced by one of pure outrage.

"What do you mean Lord Black? When that traitor godfather of yours died, the title became mine. I can claim it on my next birthday!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the teen in front of him.

"Oh no little Dragon," Hermione cooed, making the pale teen blush angrily at the use of the nickname his parents had called him.

"I was named Sirius' heir in magic. Magic always trumps blood," Harry finished, smirking at the boy. He nodded at Luna who used magic to push them out of the compartment, locking and sealing the door behind him and his cronies.

"WHEN MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS-" the Malfoy heir started, causing Lucas to cry in alarm. Hermione bent down to pick him up and cuddled him.

"Your father is in Azkaban for being a Death Muncher," Neville hollered as he resumed his seating. They could all hear the indignant sputtering outside the door. Harry sighed and pointed his walnut wand at the door and cast a Notice-Me-Not spell. Good thing he did as the youngest Weasley siblings were attempting to locate him. As they all got comfortable, Luna turned to her friends.

"Hermione, aren't you a prefect?" she asked, twirling a strand of her blond hair between two fingers as she replaced her wand behind her ear. She and Neville had also drawn them in protection of their friends.

"Oh, I turned that badge in to McGonagall before Harry's birthday. I don't want that responsibility on top of my studies and the twins! I believe that Parvati Patil is the new female prefect," Hermione replied, settling her now cooing son back against her chest as she opened a book of fairytales to read. Harry had picked Jessica up and had her seated much the same.

"I turned in my captain's badge too. I won't have time for Quidditch. As an added bonus, that also means less time in the company of Ron and Ginny," he told them, stroking his daughter's soft cheek. The others nodded their acquiescence and returned to their books as Hermione read aloud.

Four hours later, the train pulled into the station. Midway through the journey, a partition had been erected so the four companions could pull their new robes on, each with their family crest clearly visible. Although married, they did not want to get into _that _particular aspect yet. Hermione and Harry carried their babies while Neville and Luna walked to the side and slightly in front of them. They would be the first line of defense should someone be stupid enough to try and curse them. The foursome made it into the carriage of their choice (after a quick stop to pet the Thestral), and it took off towards the school.

Stepping out, they discovered they were some of the first people there despite being in the last compartment on the train. They walked through the double doors on their guard. They knew trouble was coming. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had almost made it into the great hall when they were stopped.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I need to see you in my office. Now," Albus Dumbledore told them, irritation barely concealed in his ancient voice. Four heads turned his way and he was greeted by four pairs of cold eyes.

"That's Lord and Lady Potter-Black to you, Headmaster," Harry sneered, reaching out and wrapping an arm around his wife. Dumbledore stared at them.

"And if it is not important enough to warrant Professor McGonagall, our head of house, we shall make our way to dinner," Hermione added and the group faced forward and began joking around as they entered the hall, leaving Dumbledore flabbergasted and furious. How dare those children treat him that way? He was Albus bloody Dumbledore!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The whole story has been edited by my beta Keitaya and has changes to it. You should go back and start over reading it.


	9. The Feast

The Feast

Previously:  
_"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I need to see you in my office. Now," Albus Dumbledore told them, irritation barely concealed in his ancient voice. Four heads turned his way and he was greeted by four pairs of cold eyes._

_"That's Lord and Lady Potter-Black to you, Headmaster," Harry sneered, reaching out and wrapping an arm around his wife. Dumbledore stared at them._

_"And if it is not important enough to warrant Professor McGonagall, our head of house, we shall make our way to dinner," Hermione added and the group faced forward and began joking around as they entered the hall, leaving Dumbledore flabbergasted and furious. How dare those children treat him that way? He was Albus bloody Dumbledore!_

Harry, Luna, Neville, and Hermione entered the Great Hall. With a quick kiss from Neville and a reassuring smile from Hermione, Luna broke off from the group and sat at the far end of the Ravenclaw table. Her husband watched her go with a displeased look in his eye. Their bond had allowed him access to her mind and he had seen exactly what the female members of that house had done to his precious wife. Hermione placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as the chose to sit at the very end of the table. The carriers were placed in an empty seat in between the parents and Neville sat across from them. Harry and Hermione knew that the babies would be hungry soon and began pulling bottles, bibs, and formula out of their bag.

Students now filled the great hall. Many were curious about Harry and Hermione's children, having seen them with the carriers on the way here and some had even overheard their conversation with the Headmaster and were shocked at their flippant attitude. Ron and Ginny were among the last students to enter the hall. Spying the parents measuring out powder to dump into bottles, they decided to continue the act of friendship. After all, if they continued acting, Dumbledore would pay them when he got control of Potter's vaults again. Ron and Ginny sat on either side of Neville and the redheaded female smiled seductively at Harry.

"Hello Harry. How was your summer?" she asked, reaching out to rest her hand on his. The dark haired teen stifled a shudder. He shot Hermione a pleading glance

"_Mione! Please get her hand off mine. It's making me feel…dirty," _he requested over their bond, glad that soul bonding meant the ability to take telepathically. Hermione snorted as she started placing bibs around their son's neck while covertly casting a silent spell with her chestnut wand. Ginny recoiled as her hand was shocked. Harry smiled and retracted his hand, cleaning it off with a spell from his holly wand.

"Yeah mate! Didn't get to see you at the Burrow. Mum was going bonkers," Ron added in a faux cheerful manner, starring hungrily at Hermione. Oh how he wanted that little mudblood for himself. Not to marry, of course, for that wouldn't be proper. No, he wanted her as bedroom slave and Dumbledore had promised her to him in their first year after the troll incident. The redheaded male frowned as the two across from him made noncommittal noises.

Just as Hermione cast the warming charm on the formula, McGonagall led the first years in. The feeding began as 'Jackson Artura' was called to be sorted. The two paid very little attention to the sorting, trusting Neville and Luna to catch them up once they were able to talk in their new bedchambers. Their half of the table was watching them feed Jessie and Luke and were just as surprised when they burped them halfway through the feeding. Even McGonagall's lips twitched into an almost smile as two loud burps sounded in a pause between 'James Laverston' and 'Alice Lazer'. Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked positively furious.

The sorting was one of the shortest that had occurred in several years. As 'Mika Zoren' was sorted into Hufflepuff, Hermione finished feeding Lucas. She turned in her seat and sat him on her knee, facing him forward. Bending him forward slightly, she held a cloth under his mouth and began to gently pat on his back. Jessie finished soon after her brother and Harry did the same thing. The two burped in near unison twice more before having their faces gently wiped and being placed back in their carriers. Ron and Ginny stared at the babies in barely concealed disgust as little rivers of formula ran out of the corners of their mouths. The babies' proud parents wiped them off gently with a soft cloth, banishing said cloth to their hamper when finished. Dumbledore stood to address the crowd of students.

"To returning students, welcome back and to our new students, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is to be no use of magic in the corridors between classes and that there is a blanket ban on all products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students; any student caught in the forest will serve detention with Professor Hagrid. Returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts is retired Auror Alastair Moody," the wizened wizard stated. The newer students stared at Dumbledore in awe, for he did make quite the sight with deep purple robes with dancing stars and moons. Their attention shifted to Moody and those that remembered him shivered. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily in the light of the hall. The headmaster clapped his hands and food appeared on the table.

"Time to tuck in!" the Headmaster called happily, sitting down dramatically and beginning to eat. McGonagall glared at him and stood, using her wand to shoot sparks off for the attention of the students.

"Some of you may have noticed that we have two young additions to Hogwarts this year. Recently, Harry Potter has claimed his inheritance and is now Lord Potter-Black. This led to a marriage between himself and Hermione Potter-Black, nee Granger. They adopted their orphaned cousins and have brought them to Hogwarts. They will of course live in quarters designated years ago for married students and professors. As will Lord Neville Longbottom and his wife, Lady Luna Longbottom, nee Lovegood," she said, taking care to announce their titles so the purebloods would know what the circumstances were concerning them. Harry stood.

"Our daughter's name is Jessica Lillian Potter-Black, future Lady Potter. Our son's name is Lucas Matthew Potter-Black, future Lord Black," he said, staring Dumbledore in the eye as he did. He could see the rage swirling there and it gave Harry a sick sense of satisfaction. But wait, the Headmaster was now smirking at him and right then; Harry knew that Dumbledore had a plan. He could only guess as to what it would be but one thing he did know was that he would protect his children with everything he had.

Hermione heard his thoughts and started growling low in her throat. Neville shot her a warning look and poked her leg with his foot. She stopped growling and closed her eyes, using her Occulmency techniques to calm her mind. She smiled as she felt Harry sit next to her and take her hand over the carriers. His touch had a calming effect on her and her mind came back into focus. The couple noticed the looks of rage they received from the Weasleys and chose to ignore it for the time being. There was a time for everything and now was not the time to deal with them.

Harry, Neville and Hermione began to plate their food, adding chicken, potatoes, gravy, rolls, and a side of mixed vegetables. Keeping one eye on the infants, they began to eat in a civilized manner. On the other hand, Ron began piling large batches of every type of food on his plate and devouring them at a rate that would put a competitive eater to shame. Bits of food landed in front of him and the first years near him fixed him with a horrified state, grossed out but unable to look away. They would soon get used to his lack of table manners. Ginny did slightly better. She kept sending Harry flirtatious looks that he studiously ignored in favor of polite conversation with the people around him. This made the redhead furious.

"So, Harry, what are you going to do with…them… while you're in class?" she asked, pausing in the middle, obviously having trouble calling them his children. How could he get with that buck-toothed mudblood Granger? Ginny was the obvious choice and she had been showing him she was interested for years! Her mother had ordered her and Ron to rid Harry of Hermione and those bastard children.

"Yeah, Mum would go crazy if she were to have to them. She's _always _harping on Bill and Fleur to have a grandchild. I'm sure she'd watch them," Ron added around a mouthful of food. Harry tensed slightly and stared at him.

"That won't be necessary. We have hired a house elf to take care of them while we are in Potions and Defense," he replied. Hermione nodded and ate the last bite off her plate as the real food disappeared and the desserts appeared.

"Hermione Granger hired a house elf? What is the world coming to?" Ginny half sneered, hoping it would come off as playful. She knew the use of her former surname would get a rise out of the curly-haired brunette. She was sorely mistaken.

"You're right. Hermione Granger never would have. However, Lady Hermione Potter-Black enjoys the friendship of the elves and talks to them about what they want before going off on a crusade," the mother of two replied, taking a bite of treacle tart and a sip of milk. She smiled a faux bright smile at the two redheads across from her and peeped in on her sleeping son, running a finger down his cheek and smiling when he instinctively turned his head and parted his lips. She suddenly turned to Harry.

"I'm ready to go, darling. Will you go get McGonagall? Neville, will you grab Luna?" she asked, giving them a look that clearly said 'Do as I say'. Both nodded and got up to do their tasks. Neville stood to gather Luna and smiled. She was already half way to their position, dreamy look firmly in place.

On the other hand, Harry had to walk all the way to the long table in the front of the room. Granted, he was at the end of his own table, but he felt the stares of other students following him, causing him to hunch over slightly as he walked. He felt a surge of reassurance over his bond with Hermione and smiled, straightening up. He reached the table and stood in front of his head of house.

"Professor?" he called, trying to pull her out of a conversation with Professor Flitwick. The grey-haired turned to him and raised her brow slightly. This Harry Potter was different in looks and had a deeper voice. He was also sans glasses.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she replied. The Headmaster looked over as well and she was concerned with the slight glare he directed toward one of her favorite students.

"Neville, Luna, Hermione, and I would like to be shown to our rooms now please. We want to start on getting the twins ready for bed," Harry told her, smiling lightly and completely ignoring the Headmaster.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. It is directly between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers," McGonagall told him, standing and making her way down to him. Harry smiled at her and the two rejoined the group. Picking up Lucas' carrier, Harry left the hall with the rest of the group right behind him.

At the Head's Table, Dumbledore glared, plotting on how he could break their unions.


	10. First Day

First Day

A/N: Happy holidays to everyone! Sorry this is a little late. I own only Jessie, Lucas, and Gnok.

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville followed the Deputy Headmistress up the staircases in silence. They didn't know where her loyalty was or if the portraits surrounding them would report any conversation to the scheming headmaster. The group soon came upon a portrait of a raven sitting on a lion's shoulder. One could just barely make out the badger and snake in the background. The grey-haired matron turned to them and smiled slightly. They really had grown up over the summer.

"This is the entrance to your combined quarters. This is approximately half way between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor dormitories in respect of friendships you have within your own houses. As this is the married couple's quarters, you must set a password to let others enter if they need to. However, in order to enter yourselves, you need only to touch a finger to the chest of the lion in the painting," McGonagall explained to the teens. All four nodded in acceptance and looked to Hermione for a password to use. She was the most brilliant witch of their age, after all.

"The password for others to enter is _Leómhan broc nathair iolar,_" the curly-haired female responded after a moment's thought. Luna smiled serenely and Harry and Neville shot them both confused looks as McGonagall nodded and made note of it on a piece of parchment she pulled from a pocket inside her robes. The head of the lions turned to the group once more and nodded.

"I shall leave you to do as you wish. In response to your…rather unique situation regarding Lucas and Jessica, I have arranged for you to share as many classes as possible. Also, Professors Snape and Moody would like me to remind you that the children will not be allowed in their classes. Please have appropriate care in place before you leave for classes in the morning," the grey haired woman reminded as she exited the room.

The four teens exchanged looks. Hermione pulled out her cherry wand and began to ward the rooms. Harry pulled out his walnut and began to decorate. The walls became a dark blue with black carpet and a mix out dark green, blue, red, and black furniture and accents. A large bassinet was placed next to the couch and the two carriers were stored beside it with their little owners being held by Luna and Neville. After finishing the last ward, Hermione turned to her friends and smiled.

"This weekend, you two need to make a trip to visit our wand maker. You'll need custom wands for our advanced training," she mused, walking over to Luna and taking her son.

"Neville, would you care to help me bathe the children while your wife and my husband tend to our rooms?" she asked, nodding over to where the two were discussing how to decorate the nursery and washroom.

"Sure Mione. Let's leave the two old maids to their bickering," the lighter haired male snickered as they entered the aforementioned washroom. The babies were soon stripped and being washed in the tub placed in the center of the room. The two washed them in companionable silence, listening to Harry argue against painting everything bright yellow.

The next morning, Harry woke up at exactly 4:30 in the morning to the cries of his son and daughter. The young man got up and stretched before walking into the nursery. Two bottles of formula appeared in midair and Harry grabbed them, silently thanking Winky. He scooped the twins out of their cribs and walked back to his room. By this time, Hermione was awake and she readily accepted her daughter from the black haired teen. Taking a bottle in one hand, both parents began feeding their children.

Half an hour later, they were safely in the hands of Dobby and Winky while Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Harry were on their way out to the Quidditch pitch to do their morning workout. Reaching the large, dark arena, the group turned to Hermione and waited for instructions. All wore sporting shorts and tank tops with trainers, in differing colors of course.

"Since one lap in here is equal to half a mile, let's run 15 laps. I know that's only 7 and a half miles but we have others things we need to do today. After, do ten sets of ten push-ups and sit-ups. After, we need to work on our martial arts skills. Luna will lead us in that," the brunette female instructed before starting their pre-run stretches. The group then took off in a steady run and finished their laps 45 minutes later. They finished their other exercises before Luna started instructing them in a mixture of karate, Tae Kwon Do, and Jiu-jitsu. Her mother had been teaching her from the age of three up until her death when Luna has ten. Her father had found her a teacher from there to instruct her. That was why she was always calm and why she didn't strike out at her abusers. Martial arts had taught her discipline and focus and the death of her mother had showed her that nothing could hurt her as much as that loss.

An hour later, a group of four sweaty and slightly bruised teens ran into the building, up the stairs and into their rooms to shower and change before breakfast. They never noticed the angry blue eyes watching them.

Entering the Great Hall brought a small smile to the faces of Neville, Luna, Harry, and Hermione. They had fond memories in this room before their lives got overly complicated. They split away from Luna and sat at their tables and began to eat, Winky's voice ringing in their eyes about eating healthy. Each placed a large scoop of eggs on the plate along with sausage, bread, and fruit; orange juice and water were the drinks of choice after their long morning workout and thoughts of the day ahead. Ron and Ginny entered and sat near them once again and Neville caught their glares towards Luke and Jessie and his instincts sprang to life as he glared at the redheaded duo before taking his goddaughter from her father. Ron saw this and glared in what he thought was a subtle manner but was really glaringly obvious.

McGonagall soon came walking down the aisle and handing out timetables. She smiled slightly at the three students in front of her. Their schedules were nearly identical in terms of Potions, DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration. Hermione had added Arithmancy and Runes while Neville had Herbology and Harry was taking an optional healing class. It looked like Winky would keep the twins Tuesday and Thursday for two hours after lunch for Potions and Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for an hour after breakfast for DADA. The group looked at each other and nodded before standing up and leaving the Great Hall. They met up with Luna who showed them that she had DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Runes.

Agreeing to meet at the end of the day, Harry and Hermione dropped the twins off with Winky before joining Neville in Potions while Luna ran off to Charms. Looking around the lab, she noticed that the class consisted of six Slytherin students with four Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and the three Gryffindors. They managed to grab a three person table towards the back and pulled out their books. Several moments later, the door flew open and Professor Snape entered, his robes billowing behind him. He sneered at Harry and his friends for a moment before waving his wand at the board. Hermione flipped to the appropriate page in the book, a complex healing potion and sent Neville and Harry to gather ingredients.

They could feel the potion master's glare at their back while they worked. However, neither Harry nor Neville felt intimidated or nervous by the man as they knew he would not be able to hurt them and that if he did, they would be able to defend themselves. Forty minutes later, the trio finished and sat quietly at their desks, re-reading the next chapters of their book for Charms, their next class. They had to know their stuff because the twins would be with them. Snape stormed up to their table and opened his mouth to make a comment about the potion before seeing that it was a perfect bright green potion. He sneered at them, insulted Harry's heritage, and told Hermione to put the potion in a phial and put it on his desk for grading.

After leaving the Potions room, they met with Winky in a corridor near the Charms room and took the children. Instead of carrying them in their seats, they were in a carrier strapped to their parents' chest. They entered the room and after a quick confirmation with Professor Flitwick, they took a desk in the back to the far right, closest to the door. On the off chance that they needed to feed or change the babies, they had an easy way to leave. This class was much more even in terms of students with 5 or 6 of each house, unfortunately including Ron.

Classes continued in this manner for the rest of the day. As each class began, the four teens began to realize that they were well ahead of their classmates in their understanding of the material. They couldn't help but wonder if it had to do the unbinding they had undergone in the middle of summer. In any case, they were able to complete their homework in a timely manner that night before Neville called for their attention.

"Now that the first day is done and over with and all homework has been completed, we need to make a plan for the rest of the year."

A/N: Sorry this is so short but things have been crazy. I'm going to make my own timetables tomorrow for the characters so I can keep up. Anyone with suggestions is welcome to make it and if there's something you want to see, let me know and I will try and make it happen. Happy holidays!


End file.
